


I look into your eyes and suddenly

by Skyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy shaving Coulson, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy accidentally interrupts Coulson in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I look into your eyes and suddenly

Daisy stepped into the bathroom and froze, staring wide-eyed when she realized the room wasn't empty. Coulson was standing in front of the sink, wearing only an unbuttoned dress shirt and white boxer briefs - that _really_ left nothing to the imagination. He had shaved half of his face by this point, and just stared back at her, alarmed, shaving cream still on the other half of his face, razor held halfway up in the air. They both stood in shock for a handful of awkward moments, until Coulson hissed urgently,

" _Skye_ ,"

She sucked in a breath in surprise, because he hadn't called her Skye in quite a while, not since he finally got used to calling her Daisy. She'd forgotten the way he could say her name, the way that one utterance could travel straight down her spine like warm honey... She closed the door behind her, before someone else saw that both of them were in the bathroom. Coulson frowned at her, warily watching as she took a step closer to him.

"You missed a spot," she said casually, as if it was normal for her to see him in this state.

" _I'm not finished yet_ ," he hissed pointedly, glancing at the door behind her as if he expected someone else to barge in.

"You use a straight razor?" She noted with surprise, trying not to stare at all the bare skin exposed to her.

"It gets a closer shave," he replied indignantly, lowering the razor further when it seemed she wasn't immediately leaving.

"I really have to pee," she admitted, whispering. He raised his eyebrow. "Bobbi and Mack are still in the shower in the other room." She added, grimacing. He nodded in realization. The downsides of renting only two hotel rooms between five people while on an op...

"Um. Well," he started, setting the razor down, and Daisy put a hand on his chest to stop him from slipping around her to leave the room.

"May saw me walk in here." Daisy whispered quickly, and Coulson sighed.

"She already knows I'm in here, anyway," he pointed out, and Daisy shook her head.

"No she doesn't. She told me the bathroom was free because you were still in the gym." Daisy informed him, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just, you know, you do your thing and I'll do mine." Daisy reasoned, stepping around him, toward the toilet. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

"You're going to pee in front of me just so May won't find out that we were standing in a bathroom together? _You're_ the one that closed the door!" He gestured behind him.

"I panicked!" She shrugged, and Coulson sighed and looked down. Remembering that he was standing there in an open shirt and his underwear, he quickly buttoned two of the middle buttons in a futile attempt to cover up. "And you might as well finish before the shaving cream melts off your face," She reasoned, and he pursed his lips, but approached the sink carefully. "Don't peek," Daisy warned him, and he rolled his eyes while she carefully lowered her jeans as to not expose too much.

" _You_ peeked," he muttered, rinsing and wiping the blade on a towel before lifting it up to his cheek.

"I did _not_ ," she protested, but trailed off as if she wasn't telling the truth.

He worked with his face turned away from the toilet, so she wouldn't think he was watching her through his peripheral vision. He felt her eyes on him, though. Deliberately, he worked slower than he normally did, double checking each swipe across his skin. Once she flushed, he stepped to the side to give her room to wash her hands. She bumped her hip against his when he'd lowered the razor again, smirking at him from the side. He glanced down at her, amused, but otherwise continued shaving. She watched him unabashedly through the mirror as she slowly dried her hands.

"Would you like to try?" He offered, surprising himself. She looked surprised, as well.

" _Seriously_? You trust me with that?"

"I trust you..." He tried to search for the right word, "Implicitly."

She bit her lip, then nodded, setting the towel on the side of the sink. He stepped back to give her room to stand between him and the sink, handing the razor to her.

"Have you done this before?" He asked, sounding fairly calm considering he was telling her to hold a very sharp blade against his face.

"Yeah," she sounded a little nervous though, as she smoothed out the towel he had draped around his neck, "it's been a while, though. Sometimes I would help Miles clean up his beard when it would get to be too much."

"He used a straight razor?" Coulson wondered, mildly impressed. Daisy rolled her eyes and grinned,

"He thought it was very 'vintage'."

Coulson winced,

"Ouch."

Daisy gave him a look at that.

"Says the guy who drives a car from the 60's." Coulson shrugged and smiled, then set his shoulders back and relaxed his face.

"I've already finished with my neck, so you don't need to worry about that." He told her, and she nodded and looked a little relieved. She leaned her hips back against the sink and grasped his shirt to tug him a little closer to her. He caught himself with his hands against the sink before he stumbled completely against her.

"There we go," she murmured, touching her fingers against his chin so he would turn his head to the side a bit. He rested his hands on the sink on either side of her, his body close enough that if either of them took a deep breath, their chests would touch. She worked very slowly, her tongue sticking out a little in concentration, not wanting to nick his skin even once. After every cool swipe of the blade, she would follow it with the warm press of her thumb, checking her handiwork.

He stared into her eyes the entire time, unable to look away, his fingers twitching with the temptation to touch her waist. He'd forgotten how intimate it could be, to have a woman shave his face. Audrey used to love doing it, thought of it as a gift whenever he would specifically wait to shave until after she'd woken up. Audrey had been a long, long time ago, though.

Daisy startled him back into the present when she lightly touched his upper lip. She pulled her own lip between her teeth, silently imitating what she wanted him to do. He couldn't help darting his tongue out first, tasting where her finger had been, before doing as requested. She tracked the gesture with her eyes but she didn't say anything. He realized neither of them had said anything since she'd started, but the quiet was not uncomfortable. She placed her other hand against his cheek as she carefully scraped the blade underneath his nose, and he closed his eyes in contentment. He felt her wipe the blade clean against the towel around his neck, and then her fingers touched his chin again, turning him left and right as she inspected for any missed spots.

"Hmm," She mused as she ran her fingers along his jaw. He opened his eyes slowly, startled to find her gazing back. "You're right," she sounded a little breathless, "it is a closer shave."

He wet his lips again with his tongue, and her eyes dropped to his mouth as her thumb brushed the front of his chin. She pressed just enough to get him to part his lips, and he was so overwhelmed with the want to kiss her that he couldn't move at all. She tilted forward almost like a twitch, hesitating, but encouraged by her movement he closed the distance, very softly brushing his mouth over hers.

He pulled back, their noses still touching, giving her time to consider what had just happened, what was happening.

She dropped the razor to the edge of the counter behind her, grasped his face between her hands and kissed him fully, opening her mouth under his. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and grabbed her waist, lifting her up onto the counter and pulling their bodies flush. Her fingers scrambled to blindly undo the few buttons he'd closed on his shirt, sliding underneath the fabric and hot against his back. He moaned into her, rolling his hips against hers, his hands on the backs of her knees to hold her legs tight around his waist.

The razor clattered into the bowl of the sink and they both froze, prying their mouths apart as they gasped for breath.

"Daisy? You alright?" May wondered just on the other side of the door. Coulson tucked his face into Daisy's shoulder, trying not to breathe too loudly.

"I'm okay!" Daisy called out, maybe sounding a bit too nervous, "Coulson just left his razor on the edge of the sink! No worries! No blood!"

May was silent for a nerve-wracking amount of time.

"Okay." She sounded dubious, and they stayed completely still for another minute.

Nothing else was said, and they relaxed, Coulson pressing close-mouthed kisses against Daisy's neck. She ran her hands up and down his back slowly, and he teased his fingers beneath the hem of her shirt.

"Mmm-oh, wait, stop stop," Daisy whispered urgently, and he pulled back enough that he could look her in the eye. "Not that I'm not _really_ enjoying this, but, I think we need to um, cool off a bit." She nibbled on her bottom lip, trying to hide a little smirk, and Coulson blinked as he gathered himself together.

"Right." He agreed, slowly, sliding his hands back to her knees. "This isn't really the place..." He said, though he didn't step back, and her legs were still around him.

"Or the time." Daisy pointed out. He looked at her though, imploringly, and she placed her hands on his face again. "We'll find the time. We are revisiting this conversation later. After the mission is over." She promised, and he nodded again, looking more relieved.

He let go of her and stepped back slowly, as if he were moving through molasses, but gave her plenty of room to hop down from the counter. Then he made an uncomfortable expression and quietly cleared his throat, clasping his hands together in front of him. He didn't quite meet her eyes, and she smiled warmly and leaned in to press a lingering kiss against his cheek.

"It's okay, AC, you weren't the only one affected by that kiss." She promised him, smiling wider at his blush. He looked pleased by the return of the nickname, though. "Also, you owe me, you know. 'Skye'?" He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Damn it." He muttered.

"We should have an actual payment for this, you know?" She mused, leaning against the door. He eyeballed her warily. "Like, for every time you call me Skye, you have to skip shaving your beard for...three days."

"What! Do you know how much this'll grow in three days?!" He exclaimed quietly. Her grin was mischievous.

"Yeah. I do." She winked at him, and he swallowed.

She managed to slip out of the room without revealing him, and he heard her persuade May to leave with her to go peruse the continental breakfast offered by the hotel. Coulson heaved out a breath in relief, leaning against the sink and shaking his head. He looked up at his reflection, impressed to find that she had indeed done a good job shaving him, and he smirked at himself.

He ended up growing it out for a whole week, which was how long it took for them to finally get the chance for some alone time.

She met him in his private bath, and they made love against the wall in his shower before he eventually persuaded her that yes, the beard needed to go.

"I suppose you'll just need to find a way to get me to call you Skye, again," Coulson teased her while she worked, admiring her unabashedly.

"That could be arranged," she warned, laughing as she pushed his wandering hands away from her body. "Stop it, I might cut you!"

"Sorry," he replied, not sorry at all, sliding his hands down her bare hips.

"Coulson," She said between her teeth, swatting at him after she pulled the blade away from his jaw again. "I'm not doing any more until I've put some clothes on."

"Aw, come on!" He complained, but she shook her head at him, laughing as she disappeared into his room.

When she stepped back into the bathroom, his smile fell away into a look of surprise.

"Now, I'm almost finished, so if you could keep your mitts to yourself..." She jokingly complained, as if she couldn't tell that he was staring at her with his mouth open.

She was wearing one of his button-ups, and just _knowing_ that it was the only thing she was wearing was worse than her wearing nothing at all.

He groaned and pulled her against him, grabbing her ass to lift her up against his hips and hold her there as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

He wasn't quite clean shaven that day when he appeared for their mission briefing, and everyone - even May - was shocked to see him sporting the beginnings of a goatee.

"Who'd you lose a bet against?" Hunter laughed, and Coulson narrowed his eyes, glancing at Daisy momentarily but not replying to the man's gibe.

Daisy smirked, and didn't say anything either.


End file.
